1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a system and a method that detects movement of a wireless device.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Radio-Frequency Identification (RFID) technology is typically used to transfer data from an electronic tag attached to an object for the purpose of tracking or identifying the object. The RFID tag includes an RF transmitter and an RF receiver. An RF reader device transmits an encoded RF signal to interrogate the tag. Upon receipt of the transmitted RF signal, the tag transmits a return RF signal with its identification information. RFID technology has been used in many applications to track inventory, assets, people and others. For example, the tag may be attached to cars, computer equipment, books, mobile phones, containers, medical assets, and others.
Global Positioning System (GPS) technology has also been used to track various objects.
RFID and GPS technologies have been successful in tracking a location of an object and/or determining its identity. However, these systems lack an ability to determine that the object is lost or moved outside of a reception range of the reader.
If the tagged object is portable, a problem arises when the reader does not receive the return RF signal due to either failure or transport of the portable device out of a reception range of the reader. If a failure, the response is taken care of by maintenance personnel. If the portable device is missing, there is no immediate response and the activity of the apparatus may be shut down.
Thus, there is a need for a tracking system that can determine if an object has been moved out of a reception range of the reader.